Seducing Mr Perfect'
by Isakaru
Summary: -...Yo podría tener una fila de tipos suplicando por mí si quisiera.Pero no.¿Sabes por qué? Porque...\-¿Podrías? Entonces hazme rogar por ti.Si tienes éxito,me disculpare de rodillas.\-Pero solo espera,Neji Hyuga.Voy hacerte rogar ante mi, ya veras.
1. No fue el mejor dia

Naruto® Masashi Kishimo

* * *

Hola!

Hace tiempo vi una pelicula que me encanto! Y como me gusto mucho, decidi hacerla fic, y que mas que un Nejiten :D. Espero les guste ya que a mi me encanto. Espero poder terminarla como lo tengo planeado n.n.

N/A:Habra algunas anotaciones, como oraciones en ingles porque es necesario para la trama. Solo usare las frases en ingles cuando sea necesario ok? Claro, nose muy bien ingles asi que uso una herramienta muy necesaria (traductor google :P). Espero que tengan un lindo comienzo del anio 2011. Diviertante y no tomen mucho!

Seducing ®

Espero les guste... y sin mas... A LEER! ;)

* * *

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.* &*&*&*&* .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**_"Seducing Mr. Perfect"_**

Capitulo 1:

_*No fue el mejor dia*_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.* &*&*&*&* .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Por: Isakaru

* * *

(English)

-¿Entonces estas planeando renunciar a las compañías restantes? No hay modo de que puedan abandonar las personas afiliadas a esto-. Menciono un hombre bastante serio, tratando de negociar, una de las tantas compañías importantes internacionalmente.

-Eso lo entendemos. Recientemente cayeron a nuestras manos algunos informes financieros de Konoha Company y sus siete compañías afiliadas. Y parece que las cuentas de los últimos años han sido fuertemente manipuladas-. Hablo una pelirrubia bastante peculiar, dando a entender que ellos no tenían otra opción. Pero, ¿Quién era esa pelirrubia? ¿Su nombre? Ino Yamanaka.

-Estoy seguro que ninguno de nosotros, ni el Sr. Jiraiya podrían querer que esto llegue a hacerse público. No tengo planes de abandonar sus compañías afiliadas. Sin embargo, discutiremos los detalles más adelante en Japón. Buen día caballeros-. Tomo algunos documentos sobre la mesa, y se retiro formalmente como todo un empresario. Su nombre. Neji Hyuga. Director ejecutivo de una de las empresas más importantes a nivel mundial. Hyuga Motors.

Un hombre de negocios, aclamado por muchos, odiado por otros. Su porte lo hacía lucir frio, pero claro, con una inteligencia sobrevalorada en los campos de los negocios financieros.

* * *

Me gusta la ciudad. Los restaurantes de comida natural son de mis favoritos. Complementan mi vida. Café, tiendas, entretenimiento, esta es la unión perfecta para mí.

Si tuviera una cuenta de banco, miles de tarjetas de crédito, kilometraje en viajes, viajaría a todas las ciudades del mundo. Y entonces un día, mi oportunidad llego. El viaje de trabajo de mi novio Kankuro a Hong Kong. El era fotógrafo de revistas, y claro, como un buen fotógrafo, su fama subió. Así que decidí hacerme la enferma e ir con él.

Una cita secreta romántica, explorar la ciudad… ¡todo en uno!

Y llegue a esta maravillosa ciudad, observando cada detalle de esta, toda una metrópolis, luces por doquier, pero ese día… el no apareció, y su teléfono celular estaba apagado. ¿Es posible encontrar un amor que no me haga sentir solitaria? ¿Qué me haga sentir cálida y feliz?

¿Y es este hombre el verdadero amor que estoy buscando?

* * *

.

.

Llantas tratando de frenar y un parachoques un poco… "maltratado". Una que otra queja por parte de ella ¿Y qué fue lo que sucedió? ¡Un maldito choque!

-¡Oh maldición! Tonta Tenten, tonta tonta-. La castaña se quita rápidamente el cinturón y sale para observar el pequeño accidente que causo, ¡que tonta!

Observa salir de dicho carro a un tipo con traje, cabello largo café, y unos ojos color ¿perla? La observa a ella. Vestida con una blusa blanca, cabello castaño suelto y una falda hasta la rodilla. Y después mira al carro. Estaba molesto… que si no.

-¿Cómo te pudiste parar así de repente he?-. Mencionó Tenten observándolo, él tenía la culpa. ¿Cómo se le ocurre pararse así sin más…?

El da una sonrisa irónica, observando a su alrededor ¿pero de qué diablos sonríe?

-¿de qué te estás burlando?-. Pregunto molesta, ¿riéndose? Ja! él se detiene y se ríe como si no hubiera pasado nada. Pero al acto él señala algo con su dedo gordo y… oooh. El… el semáforo estaba en rojo... que significa detenerse, parar, stop.

Tenten lleva una mano a su boca de asombro.

-Oh… lo, lo siento mucho, no lo vi jeje-. Estaba nerviosa, ahora todo era su culpa, su maldita culpa por no haber visto aquel maldito semáforo.

-look, I have no time for this, so give me your business card (mira, no tengo tiempo para esto, así que dame tu tarjeta de negocios)-.

- ¿qué?-.

-Your bussines card-. Observo que ella estaba confundida-. That do not speak English?-.(que, no hablas ingles?).

La castaña se quedo un tiempo pensando, confundida, observándolo.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Yo no hablo ingles, ni una palabra, no…-. Menciono moviendo sus manos en forma negativa.

El suspiro.

-Then give me your phone number-.(entonces dame tu numero de celular).

-Oh cielos, no... no tengo idea de que estas diciendo-.

-¡Phone numer!-.

De pronto se ollo un teléfono celular, Tenten lo miro, y camino hacia su auto por su teléfono. Estaba nerviosa, tomo su bolsa y tiro todo lo que tenia para encontrar el maldito celular.

-¿Hola? ¿Kankuro?-.

-_Perdon Tenten, soy Matsuri, ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje?_-.

-¿Viaje?, una mierda...solo conseguí estar plantada en la ciudad de Hong Kong-. Lo dijo con una voz algo triste.

_-¿Qué? ¿Ese rufián desapareció otra vez?-._

-Llamara hoy. Es su cumpleaños. Oye, ¿el apéndice está en la derecha o izquierda? Es que diré en la compañía que tuve una operación en el apéndice-. Sintió unos toques en su hombro y volteo, pero para tal sorpresa fue que aquel tipo le tomo una foto con el celular.

-Te llamare después-. Colgó. -¡¿Qué estás haciendo?-. Lo llamo molesta, pero de sobresalto él le arrebato su celular de las manos buscando que sabe que cosa en el.

-¿huh? ¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?-. Estaba consternada, ¿Qué se cree este tipo? Luego de que el haya husmeado su celular, Tenten se lo arrebata de sus manos.

-Now I have your picture. I have your phone number. I will call you with the bill-.(ahora tengo tu foto, tengo tu numero. Te llamare con la factura). Aquel tipo se encamino a su auto dejando a la castaña confundida.

-¡Hey, espera!-. Se dirigió hacia el-. Borra la foto, ¡mi foto!-. Le dio una tarjeta dando su información, él la tomo, la observo, y después la guardo en su saco, observándola con una mirada irónica. Ella espero a que sacara su celular ansiosa porque borrara su foto, pero lo único que vio fueron unos lentes de sol. El se los puso, y se subió a su auto.

-Hey, ¡hey! ¡Dije que borres la foto! ¡HEY!-. Golpeo la ventana del auto, pero ya era demasiado tarde, aquel tipo se fue, no le hizo caso. Observo el carro irse aun consternada. ¡Maldito tipejo!

Se encamino al auto y se observo en el espejo… ¡OH! ¡Tuvo su labial escurrido todo el tiempo! Una larga raya de labial rojo era lo que se hallaba en su cachete.

-Oh! Tonta tonta…-.

* * *

-Y dime Tenten, ¿Cómo te fue en la cirugía?-. Pregunto Matsuri mientras esperaban en el elevador para llegar al piso correcto para ir a trabajar.

-¿cirugía? Ah… bien, gracias-. Hablo algo despistada.

-Mientras estabas en el hospital, podías haberte quitado algo de grasa, parece que tienes una rueda alrededor de la cintura-. Menciono Rock Lee mientras observaba el periódico. Un compañero de trabajo, y amigo de ambas. Se oyó unas risas en el elevador.

-¡Lee!-. Tenten lo miro enojada, ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir eso?

-¡no te lo tomes a mal! Yo desearía tener algo de grasa. Pienso que es bonita…-. Hablo Matsuri tratando de no reírse. Tenten solo le hecho una mirada de: vas a ver.

-Espera, mientras estuviste afuera, ¡hubo grandes noticias! El nuevo presidente de sucursal llego desde la oficina de EEUU-. El elevador abrió las puertas y cada quien fue a tomar su lugar de trabajo.

-¿no se suponía que llegaría más tarde? ¿Y qué hay del director?-. Pregunto Tenten mientras hacía unos ajustes en la computadora.

-El era solo un puesto temporal. De todas formas, el caso es que especulo que el nuevo presidente esta estupendo-.

-¿especulas?-. Pregunto observándola.

-Su nombre es Neji Hyuga. Edad 30. Estudio en el colegio de abogados de Harvard y por supuesto un M.D.F*. Habla 5 idiomas y es un experto en F&A*. La oficina central lo ve como un potencial jefe ejecutivo ¿no es fantástico?-.

* * *

-All is well, Steve, ok(esta todo bien Steve, ok)-. Colgó, estaba viendo por la ventana.

Tenten solo observaba su ancha espalda, pero...espera, esa cola de caballo ya la había visto antes.

El volteo, observo al supervisor y… a Tenten, pero por parte de esta, tenía los ojos abiertos, "algo" asombrada. Era…era ese tipo.

-Ella es Tenten del equipo de F&A. Ella será su asistente a partir de hoy-. Menciono el supervisor.

-¿asistente?-. Pregunto Tenten con una débil voz, no podía creerlo.

El Hyuga solo los observaba con una casi invisible sonrisa irónica en su rostro.

-Ella ha estado a cargo de la investigación de Konoha Company. Tenten, preséntate-.

-Nice to meet you (es un placer)-. Hablo la castaña tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo dando una sonrisa nerviosa, claro.

-It is a pleasure to see you again (es un placer verte otra vez)-. Menciono Neji observándola detalladamente.

-I am so sorry. I was so confused this morning.I…(lo siento, estaba tan confundida esta mañana, yo…)-.

-if you find trouble with English… feel free to speak Spanish(si encuentras dificil el ingles, sientete libre de hablar espanol)-.

- ¿Excuse me?-. Pregunto confusa.

-Simplemente habla español. El comprende bastante bien el español. Así que ahora nosotros hablaremos español y él ingles. Respetando el idioma de cada uno y hacer crecer nuestro trabajo. -. Menciono el supervisor con una cálida sonrisa.

-Excuse me¿Tenten?-. Menciono el castaño.

-¿Si?-.

-It says here that you took a sick leave for a removal of the appendix(Dice aqui que tomaste una baja por enfermedad para una extracción del apéndice)-. Menciono el Hyuga mientras observaba un papel, luego el poso su mirada en ella.

Ella solamente asintió con la cabeza.

-is the left side of his stomach,OK?( es el lado izquierdo de su estomago,esta bien?)-. Lo mencionó mientras daba, esta vez una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

-Sí, está bien-. Ella dio una sonrisa al mencionarlo.

-That's good, but the appendix is on the right side(Eso es bueno, pero el apéndice esta en el lado derecho)-. Neji lo único que dio fue enganchar un poco mas su sonrisa mientras la observaba, pero esa sonrisa obviamente la castaña no era consciente de eso. Y a causa de eso, ella solamente bajo un poco la mirada, algo… apenada.

El de la coleta observo su reloj de mano viendo la hora.

- Excuse me, I have an appointment to go to. See you at the party tonight (Discúlpenme, tengo una cita a la cual acudir. Los veré en la fiesta de esta noche)-. Ambos hicieron una pequeña reverencia despidiendo a su jefe.

Tenten dejo soltar un sonoro suspiro de nerviosismo.

-Tenten, ¿te has encontrado con él antes?-.

-No… solamente nos dijimos hola en el ascensor…-.

-Bueno, la fiesta es esta noche, recuérdalo-. El supervisor tomo rumbo hacia la puerta, pero antes de que se marchara.

-¡Espera! ¿Pero porque fui elegida?-. Pregunto consternada, es que ¿Por qué ella?

-¿Cómo podría saberlo? El mismo te escogió -. Tenten abrió los ojos consternada. Él… él mismo la había escogido.

* * *

*M.B.A.: Maestro administración financiera.

*F&A: Fusiones y adquisiciones.

* * *

_"Yo no creo que las cosas sucedan por accidente; más bien uno se las gana."_

-Madeleine Albright

* * *

Feliz año 2011!

_**¿Se merece un review?**_


	2. Si existe esa cosa llamada amor

Naruto® Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Hola! Espero que hayan tenido lindas fiestas! :D

Y bueno, aqui ando subiendo un capi mas a esta historia o drama. Muchas gracias a aquellas 4 personas que me dieron ganas de subir un capitulo mas. Espero que les guste y comenten. Ya saben, es la felicidad de cualquier persona que escriba por estos rumbos :D.

Cuidense mucho y gracias por su apoyo!

_A LEER!_

* * *

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.* &*&*&*&* .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

_**"Seducing Mr. Perfect"**_

Capitulo 2:

_*Si existe esa cosa llamada amor.*_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.* &*&*&*&* .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Por: Isakaru

* * *

Un salón de lo más caro. Eso era lo que se notaba en aquel lugar, flores, meseros con bocadillos que de seguro costaban caros, hermosas lámparas colgantes, gente vestida de lo más elegante. Si. Ese lugar estaba lindo.

-¿tienes una fiesta a la cual acudir después de esta?-. Pregunto Neji Hyuga, el cual vestía un traje negro de lo más elegante, mientras observaba a la castaña, ya que estaban en una pequeña mesa. Y como no preguntarlo, si esta portaba un vestido rojo apegado a su cuerpo, con un escote sexy sin ser vulgar, cabello suelto ondulado, si, estaba muy linda esa noche.

-¿Qué? Oh si… mis amigos están teniendo una pequeña fiesta de celebración-. Respondió la castaña nerviosa. Volteo la cabeza hacia otro lado mordiendo su labio inferior. Estaba nerviosa, ¡y se sentía como una estúpida! ¿Tenía una fiesta? Si claro.

-Hum… te ves bien-. Respondió el de ojos perla con una voz seca y fría, ¿realmente eso fue un alago? Pues que alago.

-amm… gracias-. Agradeció Tenten dando una débil sonrisa.

-así te será fácil tu misión más avanzada de la noche-. Menciono el castaño observando todo el lugar ignorando su asistente.

-¿mi misión?-. Pregunto dando una cara de interrogativa y con una voz débil pero entendible. ¿Escuchó bien?

-¿ves a esos dos hombres de allí con corbatas rayadas?-. Señalo mientras con la mirada puesta en aquellos hombres a unos cuantos pasos más delante de ellos. Uno era con cabello negro corto, y otro pelirrojo. Tenten dirigió su mirada a aquellos sujetos de los cuales su jefe mantenía la mirada.

-Oh, ¿aquellos dos?-.

-Ellos son ingleses-.

-los veo-.

-están con Akatsuki Inc. Nuestro competidor con el negocio de Konoha Company. El señor Jiraiya está aquí esta noche, el es el presidente de Konoha-.

-Comprendo-.

-Así que necesito que estés lo más cerca posible de ellos. Finge que no puedes hablar inglés y averigua todo lo que puedas acerca de sus encuentros con Jiraiya. Esa es tu misión -. Menciono mientras ambos dirigían la mirada a aquellos hombres. Tenten capto la información consternada.

-Espera, estás diciendo… ¿quieres que los espié? -. Dijo con los ojos semi abiertos de la impresión. Y es que espiar no era sus pasatiempos favoritos, si es que así lo mencionamos.

-¿no es la recopilación de datos corporativos su especialidad, Tenten?-. Lo menciono con una voz, diciendo que era lo más obvio.-Fuiste muy buena esta mañana en fingir que no podías hablar inglés-. Agrego mientras la observaba detalladamente.

-Pero eso era…esta mañana era…-.

-¡Neji! Bien, ¿mira que tenemos aquí?-. Hablo una tercera voz conocida por el castaño.

-Sakura-. Miro a Tenten.- Adelante, ve-. Y se retiro con la mencionada persona, dejando sola a la castaña bastante pensativa. ¿Cómo se le ocurre ponerle ese tipo de misión? Si es que así se podría llamar. Maldito…

-así que mientras yo hago el trabajo, ¿tú tienes la diversión eh?-. Suspiro molesta mientras se cruzaba los brazos.- ¿acaso soy algún tipo de agente secreto o qué?-.

Tomo una copa de vino mientras caminaba alrededor de todo el lugar, parándose de vez en cuando a saludar a personas, que ni idea sabía como se llamaban o quienes eran. Un sorbo de su copa, caminaba observando el lugar, y claro… buscando a aquellos tipos.

Mientras daba una vuelta mirando a su alrededor, choco contra alguien tirando la copa de vino en la camisa de aquel tipo.

-Oh… dios mío, lo siento, ¿está usted bien?-. Pregunto mientras trataba de limpiar aquel rastro de la camisa, así que levanto la mirada y…

-Estoy bien, esas cosas pasan, ¿tu estas bien?-. Clavo la mirada en aquel tipo… era el pelirrojo de aquella compañía. Oh diablos, la había regado.

-Es…estoy bien, lo siento-. Se disculpó con una voz dulce, pero por dentro estaba que…

-que tenga una linda noche-.

-Ustedes también, lo siento-. Y ambos tipos se retiraron dejando a una castaña como una inútil, maldita sea ¡Qué estúpida!

-Tenten, estas realmente en un lio esta noche-.

* * *

Estaba platicando cómodamente con aquella pelirrosa. Pero sintió una vibración en su bolso, era su celular. Se disculpo para contestar, y así lo hizo.

_-¿Qué debería hacer? Perdí mi encubrimiento-._

_-_¿Qué?-. Pregunto extrañado.

-_¡hable ingl_é_s!-._

-Mierda-. Susurro.

_-¿Qué hago ahora?-._

-Resuélvelo. Roba sus documentos si tienes que hacerlo-. Y colgó.

Mientras que la castaña…

-Oh dios mío…-. Observo a los dos tipos conversando con una tipa mientras los entrevistaba.

Trono los dejos. Tenía una idea.

* * *

-No esperaba encontrarte aquí-. Menciono un señor con cabellera larga color blanco mientras observaba serio. Neji hizo una reverencia en forma de saludo. Ese era el presidente de Konoha Company.

* * *

-Pero estoy seguro que estas bien informada de aquellos hechos-. Menciono un pelirrojo a una particular castaña.

-Por supuesto, es mi trabajo saber los hechos ¿sabes?-. Hablo Tenten segura de sí misma mientras observaba a ambos hombres. No podía perder ante esto.

-De paso, ¿Quién es el tipo que está hablando con el presidente?-. Tenten dirigió la mirada hacia allá.- No piensas que él está con la competencia, ¿verdad?-. Hablo el pelirrojo.

-No debería preocuparte, nadie conoce al presidente en la fiesta, excepto nosotros. Y por otro lado, nuestros reales rivales son los americanos, no los "monos karatecas"-. Menciono el pelinegro, acompañante del otro tipo.

Tenten casi se ahoga con su copa al oír ese comentario. Se aclara la garganta a tal caso. No quería que sospecharan algo, pero por favor, ¿"monos karatecas"? ¡Ja!

-Akatsuky Inc. Parece estar en una…caída últimamente, y hay un rumor en que sus intereses estaban en otras compañías, desde que fallaron con unirse a Uchiha Company ¿eso es cierto? Tenten intrigada, pero no demostrándolo, no quería que sospecharan nada aquellos tipos, y claro, ese era su trabajo. Después de todo, ella era una "reportera".

-Bueno, allí habrá un gran negocio para nosotros muy pronto-. Respondió uno de ellos.

-¿Oh de verdad? ¡Lo sabia!-. Observo al pelinegro que volteaba a otro lugar como no queriendo decir nada de eso.- Oh, no se preocupe. No estoy aquí para dar un informe. No tiene de que preocuparse-. Menciono ella dando confianza a aquellos tipos. _Vamos Tenten… tu puedes._

-¿informe?-.

-¡por supuesto! Informe-. Ambos tipos se acercaron para decir unas cuantas palabras entre ellos. Tenten dirigió la mirada hacia el presidente y el Hyuga, sonriendo con victoria.

* * *

-¿visión? ¿Dividir una compañía aparte y venderla? ¿Esa es su visión?-. Hablo el presidente peliblanco sorprendido-.

Neji solamente asintió. Sintió su celular vibrar, lo saco y lo observó. Leyó el mensaje atentamente. Sonrió complacido.

-Bien, evitare la junta y atenderé a la información confidencial de Akatsuki Inc… ¿esa es su visión?-. Hablo el Hyuga, mientras que el señor Jiraiya levantaba una ceja curioso.-Le demostrare la visión real de ellos. Espere y vera-. Concluyo el Hyuga.

* * *

Un carro iba en marcha por la ciudad en Japón. Y sobre ese carro, iban montados dos castaños en particular. En un taxi en peculiar.

- eso estuvo bien hecho, Tenten. No esperaba que obtuvieras tal información clasificada como esa-. Hablo el Hyuga mientras observaba por la ventaba del automóvil, Tenten en veces le dirigía la mirada por curiosidad.

-¿bien hecho? Esto fue su propio piksari-. Menciono dando una mirada algo seria.

-¿piksari? ¿Qué es eso?-. Pregunto aun no entendiendo de lo que estaba hablando su acompañante.

-Fue su propia equivocación… su fallo-.

-Perdón, pero todavía no…-.

-F.A.L.L.O… ¡fallo!-. Menciono deletreando dicha palabra. Puede que Tenten haya hecho un buen trabajo, pero eso no era su problema, era de él. Pero claro, como él no podía investigar o "espiar" dicha información, tiene que mandar a su asistente a ello.

-Oh… fallo. Tienes que articular bien esa palabra-. Explico a esto. A veces es complicado entender otros idiomas. Pero aun así para Neji Hyuga eso no era un desafío.

-Esto es por lo que no puedo permanecer con los extranjeros-. Susurro Tenten mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la ventana, pero esto no paso desapercibido por los oídos de Neji, oh, claro que no.

-Sí, es cierto. La pérdida de un hombre, es la ganancia de otro hombre-. Menciono el castaño mientras la observaba, Tenten dirigió su mirada a él.

-Haciendo negocios de esta manera, pronto seré una estafadora-.

-la manera en que lo veo, pareces tener un especial talento para la decepción-. Hablo fríamente su jefe. Y claro, si según en él todo era perfecto, ¡ja! Por favor.

-¿eh?-.

-Eso es un alago, de mi-.

-de acuerdo, ¿entonces qué hay de este tipo de negocios? Puesto que hice uno hoy, hablemos del asunto del coche tungchigui ¿ok?-. Menciono la castaña dando una sonrisa sarcástica, mientras ponía su mirada en el camino observándolo.

-¿tungchigui? ¿Qué es eso?-. Pregunto incrédulo el Hyuga.

-quiero decir, olvidémonos-. El respondió con una sonrisa torcida, pero claro, irónica.

-absolutamente no, eso es personal. Nada que ver con negocios-. Respondió el, después dirigiendo la mirada nuevamente por la ventana. Y Tenten solo dio una sonrisa sarcástica, con una mirada molesta.

-Tacaño…-. De pronto hubo un sonido interrumpiendo el gran silencio que se hallaba en aquel automóvil, Neji dirigió su mirada discretamente a Tenten.

-¡Oh mi teléfono!-. Exclamo la castaña buscándolo como loca entre su bolsa, y al fin lo encontró, sonrió al ver quien era la persona quien la llamaba.- ¿hola, Kankuro?-. Pero al momento que contesto… se fue la llamada.

-¿novio?-. Pregunto desinteresado el Hyuga.

-no importa, esto es personal, privado-. Menciono mientras regresaba la llamada a su amado, pero no sonó nada, lo único que escucho fue la operadora enviándola al buzón.

_-El teléfono que está usted marcando está apagado ahora, tiene que grabar…-. _Tenten dio un suspiro nostálgico al saber que no contestaba.

-¿Sabes?, si él llama y cuelga, pero no responde tus llamadas, significa que el está escondiendo algo-. Menciono su acompañante mientras le daba una mirada seria a ella. Ella también hizo lo mismo, pero con otro tipo de mirada.

-¡¿En qué te basas para decir eso he?-. Pregunto molesta a esto.

-Eso es lo que hago cuando engaño-. Tenten tenía su mirada plasmada en él, pero no con buena intención, si las miradas mataran….- Si no me crees, intenta de nuevo-. Menciono mientras dirigía su mirada al celular y después a ella, ella juntos sus labios fuertemente, este tipejo que se cree.

Llegaron al edificio del trabajo de ambos. El taxi se paro en la entrada principal.

-¿Por qué no sales? No quiero concejos de un hombre que ha tenido aventuras por todo el planeta pero que no ha experimentado el verdadero amor-. Menciono la castaña mientras apartaba la mirada con molestia de él. Ambos bajaron, y el taxi se alejo de allí. Tenten acomodaba su bolsa, mientras que Neji su saco.

-verdadero amor ¿he? ¿Qué es exactamente ese "verdadero amor" al que te refieres?-. Dijo el Hyuga teniendo su mirada en ella, metiendo sus manos a ambas bolsas de su pantalón.

Ella le dio una mirada de burla, seguido de un suspiro.

-¡bang!-. Simulo con sus manos una pistola mientras hacia el sonido, dirigiendo sus manos al pecho, zona del corazón de él.- Como ser acertado en el corazón por una bala… ¿conoces ese sentimiento?-. El alzo una ceja intrigado. Esta mujer tenía algo… algo.

-¿una bala? Fui acertado una vez, pero de una bala real-. Tenten dio un suspiro con una pequeña burla en el.

-oh, por supuesto que lo fuiste… Verdadero amor significa compartir ambos corazones y no estar solo, sentirse cálido, feliz, ese tipo de cosas-. Respondió dando con una pequeña sonrisa, y una linda mirada, él la observo bien, se acerco un poco más a ella susurrando…

-No hay tal cosa-. Respondió con una voz fría y seca.

-¡Si la hay!-.

-¿entonces donde esta?-.

-¡aquí!-. Puso su mano sobre el pecho.- En el corazón-. El tuvo una mirada comprendiendo según lo dicho por ella, si es que se podía entender.

-¿entonces porque es, Tenten, que cuando te miro, no veo nada de una persona feliz?-. Tenten bajo la mano de su pecho, teniendo una mirada solitaria, pero aun plasmada en el.

-vamos, te invito a cenar-. Invito él.

-Gracias, pero tengo una cita importante, que tenga una buena tarde-. Hizo una reverencia, despidiéndose, perdiendo su sonrisa, y alejándose del lugar.

El Hyuga se quedo parado allí, aun sin moverse, comprendiendo la situación. Dio una sonrisa torcida pensando en ello, y se fue a recoger su auto para irse de allí, a su departamento. Pero teniendo aun en su mente aquella mujer castaña.

* * *

Tenten llego a su casa, a su cuarto observando el lugar. Dio gran suspiro recordándolo a él, a Kankuro.

Neji llego a su departamento tirando su saco a un sillón, observando el lugar con la mirada seria, recordando el día de hoy.

Por la parte de la castaña, estuvo recogiendo su cuarto, y su casa. Tirando a la basura todo rastro de platos desechables, vasos, etc. Tenía que preparar todo esa noche.

Neji recogió unos papeles importantes de su escritorio mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto, totalmente su mirada en esos documentos, era lo único importante.

Tenten recogió el baño, después se lavo sus manos, observándose en el espejo, observó la hora en su reloj de mano. Ya se había hecho tarde.

El Hyuga, estaba sentando en su cama observando una foto en particular con extraña nostalgia. En esa foto posaba un niño alrededor de 9 o 10 años con un señor adulto, con su abuelo. Dio una sonrisa sincera observándola.

Tenten observaba algunas fotos de ella y su novio Kankuro pegadas en la pared de su cuarto, dio una sonrisa de satisfacción. Si, ella amaba a su novio.

Neji comía en su sala solo, observando también varios papeles importantes. Si, el estaba solo en su departamento, lo único interesante… eran esos malditos papeles.

Tenten tenía una mano recargando su mentón, estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina con velas a su alrededor, con dos copas en especial.

Se hizo las 11:30 de la noche… y la castaña ya estaba dormida en la mesa recargada. Las velas ya se habían acabado, reditiendo toda la cera en ellas, el vino estaba a la mitad igual que la copa, su celular estaba en la mesa, y ni un mensaje o llamada… él no llego en toda la noche. Kankuro no llego esa noche.

* * *

_"Nadie nos pertenece, salvo en el recuerdo."_

- John Updike._**

* * *

**_

_**¿Un review?**_


	3. Sal en las heridas

Naruto® Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

.

¡Hola!

Gracias por aquellas pocas personas que se toman el tiempo para leer este novato fic y mas por comentar tan siquiera un "Conti". Gracias ;)

Y bueno, espero que este cap les guste n.n

¿Saben? Espero poder recibir más reviews en este capítulo jaja. Además mañana cumplo ¡18 años! ¿Pueden creerlo? Ja, yo no: P Eso significa ponerme las pilas pa' trabajar jaja XD.

Tu comentario sería un gran regalo para mí :D

Muchas gracias por su atención. Que tengan una linda semana n.n

N/A: Y pues porque puse a Kankuro de malo? Pues porque es el personaje que me gusta para esto jaja. Siento las faltas de ortografia, hago lo que puedo ;)

_¡A LEER!_

* * *

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.* &*&*&*&* .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

_**"Seducing Mr. Perfect"**_

Capitulo 3:

_*Sal en las heridas.*_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.* &*&*&*&* .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Por: Isakaru

* * *

Al día siguiente, como cualquier otro, la mayoría de las personas iban a trabajar a sus respectivos trabajos, en particular una de las más grandes empresas en Japón.

Tenten se hallaba en el edificio de su trabajo caminando cómodamente arreglándose el cabello, aunque tenía un nudo en la garganta por la noche pasada.

-¡hey Tenten!-. Escucho una voz bastante reconocida para ella, volteo el rostro, era Lee, pero no venia solo. A lado de el traía como compañía a su jefe, a Neji Hyuga. El mantuvo la mirada algunos pequeños segundos en ella. Tenten se sintió incomoda a esa acción, y solo dirigió su mirada a otra parte.

-Te alcanzare…-. Menciono la castaña, y observo que su jefe ya estaba a varios pasos de ellos bajando una escalera del edificio.

-¿así que tuviste una noche bastante movida en el cumpleaños de tu novio eh? -. Dijo Lee tocando con su codo el brazo de ella.

-¿de qué estás hablando?-. Pregunto ella observándolo mientras caminaban.

-¿Por qué lo niegas? Hemos pasado todas las noches trabajando, y puedo decirlo por la forma en que caminas ¿eh?-.

-Ja… por favor, ni siquiera he conseguido ver su cara, así que déjalo-. Comento molesta la castaña detuviendose para ver a su compañero, y el por igual.

-¿Qué? Tu pasaste toda la noche fuera, ¿pero no estuviste con tu novio?-. Ella suspiro moviendo su mirada.- ¿no te estará engañando o algo?-.

-Por dios, ¡no intentes revolverme más Lee!-. Comento molesta mientras ponía un pie para poder descender por la escalera, pero antes de continuar, una tercera voz fría y seca se unió.

-¿Qué te dije la última noche? El tipo tiene algo que esconder-. Menciono Neji dirigiendo su fría mirada hacia ella. Tenten tuvo su rostro serio sin poder articular palabra alguna a ese comentario. Vio a su jefe seguir su camino y Lee paso por su lado tocando su hombro.

Vio a ambos hombres descender.

-¿Con que te gusta frotar sal en mis heridas eh Hyuga?-.

* * *

La castaña llego a un restaurante de comida italiana bastante ansiosa por ver a su hombre. Una tranquila cena romántica era lo que necesitaba después de una noche de decepción.

-_Dijo que estaría allí pronto-. _

-Ok, gracias-. Agradeció Tenten con su teléfono en la mano mientras se sentaba en una de las tantas mesas del lugar.

-_Consíguete algo bueno para comer ¿eh_?-.

-De acuerdo, adiós-. Colgó, metiendo su celular a la bolsa y sacando algunos papeles dentro de un folder sobre la mesa. Suspiro un poco molesta.

-No soy su asistente, soy su esclava-. Dijo teniendo su mirada en los documentos.

-Discúlpeme-. Una mesera del lugar dejo un vaso de agua.

-gracias-. Dijo dando una cálida sonrisa, y volviendo hacer su trabajo.

Levanto su mirada observando el lugar, pero a ambas mesas de distancia vio algo que hizo que su corazón se parara de tope. Era Kankuro… pero no estaba solo. Observó que él le ofreció de comer a una tipa, dando una sonrisa muy cálidamente.

-_solo me pesa una cosa de mis dos relaciones fallidas, ¿Por qué no pude haber actuado con mas inteligencia? Con estilo y elegancia... Eso es lo que hare_-. Se paró de la silla dejando su saco, dirigiéndose a esa…dirección.

-¡Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Kankuro! ¡Eres un estúpido hijo de puta! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto?-. Se sintió en ese momento la peor mujer de todas, observando cómo su novio defendía a aquella tipa, poniendo una cara de enfado, de molestia. Sentía que su corazón se desgarraba. Sentía lagrimas quemar su rostro. Se sentía a morir.

-No la toques-. Dijo él con una mirada seria en ella. Mientras que la castaña no podía creerlo.

-Cariño, ¿Quién es esta señora?-. Hablo esa… acompañante de él, de su novio.

-Señores, por favor, no pueden hacer esto aquí, ¿podrían discutir afuera por favor?-. Hablo una mesera tratando de tranquilizar el momento.

Tenten suspiro mientras trataba de serenarse, poniendo una mano en su rostro quitando rastro de lagrimas en el. Puso la mirada de nuevo en el con cariño.

-Kankuro, no puedes hacerme esto. Vamos a casa ¿sí?-. Tenten tomo el brazo del castaño tratando de alejarlo de allí y retirarse, cosa que fue en vano. Y es que ella lo quería. Ella lo _amaba._

El soltó su brazo bruscamente, dando una mirada de desesperación, de coraje.

-¿Por qué siempre actúas así eh? ¿No puedes darme algo de espacio?-.

-q… ¿Qué?-.

-Tú eres la que me ha hecho de esta manera ¿sabes?... No me llames más-. Dirigió una última mirada en ella, y tomo la mano de su acompañante susurrando. -Vámonos-. Y se fueron del restaurante dejando a una Tenten con el corazón en pedazos. Sus piernas ya no pudieron sostenerse y se sentó en una silla pensando. Se sentía desesperada, inútil, débil.

Levanto la mirada pero se encontró con quien menos quería ver. Con su amado y comprensivo _jefe._

-Hola…-.

* * *

.

Era un pequeño bar elegante de la ciudad donde dos personas en especial estaban sentadas. Una con el corazón hecho pedazos, no pudiendo asimilar la situación. Tenten se sentía fallida, sin ganas de nada, solo quería desaparecer de allí y ya, no pensar, no hablar, no sentir.

La otra persona tomaba una pequeña copa de vino mientras escuchaba a la castaña. Neji tenía la mirada perdida en otro lado, excepto en ella.

-¿Por qué he sido rechazada tres veces hasta ahora?-. Menciono con una voz bastante débil, pero aun audible para su acompañante, claro que la escuchaba.

-Porque no conoces las reglas-. Dijo el Hyuga mientras daba un sorbo a aquella copa. Ella la observo con una mirada de confusión.

-¿reglas? ¿Cuáles reglas?-.

-Las reglas del juego-.

Tenten dejo soltar un suspiro irónico, con una mirada de burla.

-El amor no es como jugar al *Starcraft ¿sabes?-. El la observo unos segundos algo serio, siempre le daba esas miradas, siempre.

-Sí, lo es. Es incluso un juego que requiere incluso más precisión y planteamiento. Un juego de poder-. Hubo una pequeña pausa mientras la observaba. -Manipulación de emociones para controlar la mente…ese es el juego-. Tenten solo escuchaba, lo observaba, teniendo miles de pensamientos en su mente.

-Es un juego donde el que muestra afecto primero, da un control total y va alrededor como… un perro con collar-. Tenten dio un largo suspiro, mientras tomaba un poco de la copa que tenía enfrente. En su mente tenia las palabras de él en ese momento. Nada más.

-En las relaciones tú eras la que llamaba primero y él era el que colgaba primero, ¿correcto?-.

-Correcto…-.

-Y cuando se reunían, siempre corrías a él, y tu siempre le dabas regalos en los cumpleaños, solo tú, ¿correcto?-.

-Correcto… ¿Cómo supiste eso?-. La castaña abrió un poco los ojos a modo de sorpresa. Y es que él decía lo que ella hacía en cada relación, lo de las llamadas, el regalo ¡todo!

-lo sé porque estas son las consecuencias de citarse sin ningún amor propio Tenten. Eso es lo que se-. Hubo un silencio tranquilo de varios segundos. Tenten Tenia la vista perdida y apagada. Neji la observo. –Así que acepta mi consejo, y esto es sincero, así que escúchame… Si continuas actuando así, siendo tan… patética, siempre serás tratada como basura por los hombres. Y te harás vieja… sin ayuda de nadie-. Neji tomo su copa de vino dando un sorbo mas, ahora teniendo la vista enfrente, sin ningún punto en especial.

Tenten mordió su labio inferior, respiraba rápido. Estaba molesta. ¿Cómo se le ocurre decirle eso? Era un idiota, eso es lo que pensaba. ¡Él no sabía nada! Se puso en pie rápidamente con una mirada dura. El ya estuviera en una caja a un par de metros bajo tierra.

-¡Discúlpate!-. Neji escucho, y volteo su rostro hacia ella con su típica mirada. Tenten no quitaba sus ojos en el.

-¿De qué tendría que disculparme? Nunca me he disculpado por nada en mi vida-.

-¿Y qué ocurre con admitir que lo amo? ¿Qué ocurre con llamarle o visitarle porque estoy preocupada? ¿Qué ocurre con querer hacer cualquier cosa… por él? ¿Qué? ¿Seré tratada como basura por el resto de mi vida? ¡Jodete! … Yo podría tener una fila de tipos suplicando por mí si quisiera… Podría, pero no. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque…-.

-¿Podrías? Entonces hazme rogar por ti… Si tienes éxito, me disculpare de rodillas-. Tomo un sorbo más de su copa perdiendo la vista en cualquier punto. Tenten lo observaba queriéndolo matar. Si, había lastimado más su corazón, puso sal en sus heridas.

Tomo su bolso rápidamente de la silla y se fue del lugar. No quería estar más tiempo allí, más tiempo con él. Neji Hyuga era un idiota.

_-Una mujer que acaba de ser abandonada necesita un hombro en que llorar, no una crítica. 'No es fallo tuyo'. 'El simplemente no era el tipo correcto para ti'. Un amigo que pueda decir eso. Eso es lo que necesitaba._

* * *

-¿Has estado bebiendo?-. Pregunto un tipo longevo mientras observaba a Tenten. ¿Y quién era? Su padre. Un gran amigo para ella. Y se podría decir que el único. Su papa estaba sentado en un escritorio viendo un libro. Ella estaba sentada en un sillón a unos cuantos pasos de él.

-Una botella de cerveza…-.

-¿No una caja de cerveza? ¿Y porque están tus ojos tan hinchados?-. Tenten soltó una pequeña risa mientras se limpiaba sus labios. Demostró una pequeña sonrisa.

-Papa, todos mis amigos están asustados de sus padres, ¿pero porque yo me siento como si fuéramos amigos?-.

-Estamos envejeciendo juntos, ese debe ser el porqué-. Tenten soltó un suspiro. Observo a su papa, y luego puso su mirada en aquel libro o álbum que estuviese viendo.

-¿Qué estas mirando Pa?-.

-Algo que tu madre me dio, hace exactamente 34 años-. La castaña se paro y tomo aquel álbum.

-¿mama? ¿Mi mama?-. Su papa soltó unas pequeñas risas.

-¿Por qué, difícil de creer?… Ni yo puedo creerlo tampoco-. Hubo una tercera voz que se escucho. Una voz de mujer.

-los adultos deberían dar el ejemplo a sus hijos. Tirando cualquier tipo de basura, la ciudad entera es un cubo de basura…-.

-¿mama?-. Tenten tomo sus cosas tomando rumbo a la puerta.

-estas aquí, ¿Cuándo llegaste?-. Pregunto su mama con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Hace un momento-. Respondió la castaña con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a tu cara? ¿Estuviste bebiendo otra vez?-.

-no, ¿Qué quieres decir?-. Tenten puso una mano en su cachete sorprendida.

-¿en que estas metida eh?-.

-¿Yo? En nada-.

* * *

La castaña llego a su casa deprimida. Tomo un largo baño para poder relajarse, aunque eso era imposible. Se puso su pijama. Volteo su rostro hacia el buró, encima había una foto de ella con Kankuro. Su mirada estaba triste.

-Hijo de puta…-. Maldijo a aquel tipo que rompió su corazón una vez más, pero de pronto escucho una voz burlándose de ella.

-¿Por qué te quería? Eras agradable ¿Por qué deje de quererte? A causa de ser agradable. La gente buena es aburrida-. Tenten abrió los ojos.

-Yu… ¿Yuto?-. El era su primera relación fallida.

-¿Cuándo te he pedido permiso? Comprar comida es muy embarazoso ¿piensas que eres mi madre?-.

-¿Hiroto?-. Su segunda relación… fallida.

-¿No puedes darme algo de espacio? Tú eres la que ha hecho esto-.

-Kan... ¿Kankuro?-. Tenten abrió los ojos asustada recorriéndose de allí, pero choco con algo… o mejor dicho, con _alguien_.

-Siempre serás tratada como basura por los hombres, siempre. Y te harás vieja… sin ayuda de nadie-. ¿Quién era? Su _querido_ jefe Hyuga.

-No… no puede ser… Déjenme, lárguense…-.

-¡Aaah!-. Abrió los ojos asustada, se sentó rápidamente sobre su cama. Observo su alrededor, estaba en su cuarto, y tenía la respiración acelerada ¡maldita pesadilla! Dio un gran suspiro de desesperación. Se sentía tan estúpida y tan tonta. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ella no puede sentirse así!

-¿Qué tipo de pesadilla es esa?... Pero solo espera, Neji Hyuga. Voy hacerte de rogar de rodillas ante mí, ya verás-.

* * *

.

-_En la mayoría de las guerras, el armamento son fusiles y misiles. Pero en este tipo de guerra, son los más nuevos peinados y vestidos. Una nueva arma que conquistara el corazón del enemigo…-._

Tenten se miró al espejo, si, le gusto como se veía. Su cabello ondulado bellamente peinado. Un maquillaje ligero resaltando sus facciones. Un vestido lindo entallado a su figura, con un lindo estampado de flores y a la rodilla… si, se veía linda.

Llegó al edificio del trabajo más segura que nunca. Tomó unos documentos de su escritorio que le pidieron dar un jefe de compañía. Iba saludando y dando una cálida sonrisa a todo aquel que le sonriera por igual. Si, se sentía una mujer segura y renovada.

Pero lo que vio le gusto a un mas. Unos cuantos pasos estaba Neji Hyuga platicando con algunos inversionistas. Pero solo quería que él la observara. Solo él.

-_Veremos quién es el ganador Hyuga-._

Con paso decidido, un respiro profundo, tomo rumbo hacia aquella dirección, pasando al lado de ellos ganándose la mirada esas personas, justamente lo que quería.

-¿Tenten?-.

-_Okay… ya te tengo-. _Pensó dando una sonrisa de satisfacción. Y dio vuelta dando cara a cara con su jefe.

-¿Si?-.

-¿es ese un vestido de su abuela?-. Se oyeron varias risas de sus acompañantes. Ella cambio su cara a una de molestia, y sin decir palabra alguna se fue de allí_._

_Idiota_.

* * *

.

-_Esta vez, es la Operación Angel-._

Se hallaba en la oficina de su jefe recogiendo, trapeando, acomodando cualquier cosa que se hallaba fuera de lugar en aquella habitación. Estaba acomodando todos los sacos que se encontró. Iba a acomodar un uniforme de conserje o sea lo que fuera, al fin y al cabo ya estaba demasiado viejo. Lo que hizo con el fue simplemente tirarlo al bote de basura.

Puso un bello adorno de flores sobre su escritorio. Acomodo delicadamente unos documentos sobre este, y observo su alrededor viendo su obra. Dio una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-_te daré la mano del demonio invisible detrás de la sonrisa del ángel-._

Tenten se hallaba en su silla de escritorio sentada, mientras hablaba cómodamente con sus compañeros de trabajo. Pero alguien en especial interrumpió su amena charla.

-Tenten, ¿limpiaste mi oficina?-.

-Bingoo…-. Respondió alegremente mientras se ponía de pie. Neji mantuvo su mirada dura sobre ella. –Estaba un poco desordenada, así que yo…-.

-¿simplemente cuando te pedí que hicieras eso?-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿Dónde está el uniforme?-.

-¿Qué uniforme?... ¡oh! Ese uniforme. Se lo di a la señora de la limpieza-. Dijo simplemente Tenten con una mirada simple. Pero lo siguiente que vio no le gusto nada. La mirada de su jefe ya no era la misma. En esos ojos aperlados ahora se veía una fuerte furia. Estaba molesto. Muy molesto.

-Llámala y que me lo devuelva… ¡Ahora!-.

Pero lo siguiente que vio, fueron bolsas de basura. Miles de bolsas de basura. ¿Y dónde estaba? En el basurero del edificio. ¡¿Cómo un tonto uniforme podría hacerla pasar por tanto basurero? Buscaba y buscaba, abriendo las bolsas que se encontraba buscando aquella ropa vieja que su jefe hizo que buscaba.

Ya estaba desesperada, tenía ya casi una hora buscando aquel traje. Dio un suspiro de frustración. Observaba varias bolsas, hasta que… Vio una en particular. Rompió la bolsa. Si… era aquel vendito uniforme que su jefe le había hecho buscar. Estaba salvada.

-_Operación Ángel. Fallida-._

_

* * *

_

_StarCraft:_ es un videojuego de estrategia en tiempo real de ciencia ficción.

* * *

_"El dolor de sentir que lo que nunca se tuvo, se va, duele mas que tener algo que siempre se tuvo y no se aprecio."_

-Anonimo.

* * *

**Review? :D**

( ) ( )

("_")


End file.
